narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Suigetsu Hōzuki
Suigetsu Unique traits: Able to reduce himself to a liquid form, can change the size of his limbs Suigetsu (水月, Suigetsu?) is a former experimental subject of Orochimaru and the first member to be recruited into Snake and, according to Kisame Hoshigaki, part of the "Hōzuki Brothers". He is freed by Sasuke shortly after he defeats Orochimaru. Suigetsu's teeth are shark-like, much like Zabuza Momochi's and Kisame Hoshigaki's. His attire is similar to that of his former master, Zabuza, but it is colored differently. Suigetsu's name means "water moon", a reference to something that can be seen but not grasped, or more specifically how Suigetsu's ability to transform into water escapes him from harm's way, as the moon reflected in water is untouchable. Suigetsu is able to reduce himself to liquid form and to return to bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, proportionally increasing his strength, if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any sufficiently powerful strike will go right through his watery form. He is arguably quite powerful or at least very confident in his abilities, since he has threatened Sasuke on more than one occasion. Kisame Hoshigaki even commented on Suigetsu being a prodigy at the art of murder and the next Zabuza Momochi as he commented that Suigetsu had a habit of chopping off his victim's limbs before beheading them. Suigetsu is also the first ninja seen carrying water bottles on his outfit. Given his somewhat frequent desire to consume water, Suigetsu may require regular hydration to sustain his watery form. Suigetsu has Sasuke take him to Zabuza's grave in the Land of Waves after being released, wanting to take possession of the latter's zanbatō. Having trained with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, which Zabuza once belonged to, Suigetsu can wield the weapon with relative ease, but traveling longer distances with the sword strapped onto his back tires him out rather quickly. In his allegiance with Sasuke, Suigetsu hopes to acquire the sword of Kisame as well, which Karin assumes to mean that he wants to collect all of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen. He seems to have some enmity for Jugo and Karin for unspecified reasons, although he is notably reluctant to recruit someone as dangerous as Jugo. Similarly, he does not think very highly of Sasuke himself, and suggests that others wanted to kill Orochimaru, yet did not have as many opportunities as Sasuke did. During the trip meant for recruiting Karin, Sasuke asks him to free all the prisoners previously kept under Karin's guard. As a condition of their release, he has them tell those they meet that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru and intends to bring peace to the world. As Sasuke is never seen mentioning this to Suigetsu, it remains unclear if this is Sasuke's actual goal or merely manipulation on Suigetsu's part. Suigetsu apparently likes animals, as he is seen playing with several talking cats at one point and also lectured Sasuke on treating animals better after Sasuke used Manda to escape an explosion, causing Manda's death. Suigetsu